


A Repeat She Can Live With

by Jo_Rutherford_Lee



Series: Fifty Shades of Gray/Vance [2]
Category: Monty Python's Flying Circus
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gray/Vance except it's technically het, Light Femdom, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S04E03 The Light Entertainment War, mild electrostimulation, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Rutherford_Lee/pseuds/Jo_Rutherford_Lee
Summary: Mrs. Mock Tudor has a little fun with her human Channel Changer, and not for the first time, while Mrs. Elizabeth III is out shopping.
Relationships: Mrs. Mock Tudor/Channel Changer
Series: Fifty Shades of Gray/Vance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012653
Kudos: 1





	A Repeat She Can Live With

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anyone ~~else~~ who's ever fantasised about being eaten out by Terry Gilliam. Feel free to live vicariously through Mrs. Mock Tudor for a few minutes... ;)

There he stands, in his usual place next to the television, in silence, never saying a word. She eyes him up and down for a few moments - almost naked apart from turban and loincloth - but he doesn't meet her gaze just yet. He's still looking at the remote control in her hand, probably thinking she is about to watch a bit of TV, and of course, for him that means: _zzzap!_  
  
He nervously shuffles his feet a little as she idly plays with the remote in her hands, much better ideas going through her mind. She flicks open a compartment at the bottom with some extra hidden buttons, then looks up at him with a slight smile. Now he happily meets her eyes, catching on, and starts to return her smile.  
  
She thinks back to the time when Mrs. Elizabeth III had once opened the compartment out of curiosity. Mrs. Mock Tudor had told her that the buttons were just to use extra equipment such as a video recorder, which they don't have. She had been quite pleased with her quick thinking, especially since Mrs. Elizabeth III excepted her explanation and simply closed the compartment without even trying any of the buttons. Well, she is a self-proclaimed idiot...  
  
Now alone with the real receiver of their function, she doesn't take her eyes away from him as she presses a button which sends a very mild shock up his spine; one of their secret signals, and he knows exactly what it means. His smile widens and he sighs at the feeling, but he still stays put, also knowing he has to wait for her second signal. She likes to make him wait, as it makes him more hungry later, but after a few seconds she lifts a hand, beckoning him over at last.  
  
He steps forward and she pushes back the coffee table so he can kneel in front of her, resting his hands on her legs, which have fallen open just a little. When they lock eyes, his hands slowly slide upwards, silently asking them to part a bit more. It takes some of her willpower, but she makes him wait again, just a couple more moments, before she does so, happily, but trying not to look too eager.  
  
His hands continue under her skirt and she shifts a little in her seat to allow him to take her underwear down and off, kicking it to one side for the moment, then she lets him shuffle forward a little more. He doesn't mind showing his eagerness, and she certainly enjoys seeing it, lifting her hands up to him.  
  
She pulls off his turban, which will only get in the way of what they're about to do, and his long hair is now freed to fall down over his bare shoulders, making a much nicer frame to his sweet face than the now discarded cloth headgear. She strokes it a little, keeping him in place while she takes a few moments to further admire his adorable face, big, brown eyes and his sweet, patient smile, momentarily running a thumb over his lower lip. She just wonders how he can somehow look so innocent and so naughty at the same time.  
  
Finally, she reclines back on the sofa and he breaks eye contact, looking down towards his currently concealed target. He barely hesitates to lower his head and duck underneath her skirt. Her legs have to widen yet a little more as he moves his head forward, and she bites her lip in anticipation, a hand now stroking his upper arm in encouragement.  
  
As soon as she feels the first contact of the tip of his tongue, she gasps and lets out a small moan, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. She doesn't have to do anything else now, for the next few minutes or so, but just let him take over, and continue to happily give her pleasure.  
  
And so he does; slowly caressing her heat with his tongue for a bit, making her feel as though electric shocks are now going through _her_ body. He has been eager to get here, but now he is in no rush, taking his time, savouring her. The feeling of his soft hair stroking her inner thighs with the slight movements of his head adds an extra layer of sensation which makes her warm skin tingle just that little bit more.  
  
She strokes and rubs his arm some more, running her fingers over his slightly tensing muscles as his fingers occasionally flex on her legs, her other hand now gripping at his upper back. He clearly needs no further encouragement though, she just cannot hold back her reactions as her pulse grows with every wonderful moment under his skilled, impassioned mouth.  
  
Some more sighs and moans escape her lips, in absolute bliss now while his tongue continuously hits all the right spots, sending those glorious waves of pleasure through her whole body. He may not always hit the right channels on the TV, but here he definitely knows what he is doing. Part of her wishes she could also see his sweet face while he does this, because his enjoyment always shows in his expression. But she has seen it often enough before that she can imagine it this time.  
  
It's when he presses his mouth against her and gently sucks at her, occasionally teasing with the tip of his tongue again, that she can't help digging her nails into his skin. He flinches a little, but still doesn't make a sound; hers is still the only voice in the room. She gives some soothing rubs to the areas where her nails dug in and he lets out a breath against her heat, making her shiver once more.  
  
When she grows close, he pushes his tongue inside her, curling it up a few times, as if coaxing out her release. She tries to hold it back just a little longer though, wanting this to last as long as possible, and she actually manages to hold on just a couple more seconds. But inevitably, he very soon pulls her over the edge.  
  
She releases with one last moan into his waiting, welcoming mouth and he gladly laps her up. He lets out some soft sighs at the same time, enjoying her taste as usual, and doesn't stop until her last few pulses are pulled from her.  
  
Then he pulls back and sits up, locking eyes with her again. The sight of his now glistening wet mouth does little to calm her pulse, and when he licks his lips a little, she is almost tempted to have him do it all over again.  
  
But for now, she tenderly strokes his hair, as if letting him know what a good boy he's been, and he leans into it in appreciation. Even now, he still has something of a sweet, innocent look about him, despite what he has just been doing, and so well.  
  
After a short while, when she has recovered, they both help each other re-dress before Mrs. Elizabeth III comes back from shopping. They rarely need words during moments such as this, and, as always, they look forward to their next chance to be alone together in the house, whether or not it will be a repeat of this time. And if it is, she certainly would not mind it.  
  
He manages to return to his place beside the television just as they hear the keys in the front door...


End file.
